Tearing apart
by RighteousHate
Summary: Mikan is shocked as she finds out that Hotaru and Natsume will be transfered to another school, BECAUSE OF HER! but then, something different happens, that will change her life and the life of her friends forever, or not? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys!! I'm back…. With another fan fiction._

_Please don't mind the mistakes, I'm not that good at English, but, I tried my best…_

_So please R&R, okay??_

* * *

**Desperation**

Her long hair was floating in the wind she caused as she ran towards the northern forest. Some highlights were across her face, abut she didn't care. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but they were not the reason for her blurry sight.

There was something else that hindered her to see the way properly.

The girl didn't know when they had come, but they still were there, silent, but visible. Those wet drops running down her face, making the scenery before her blurry, they had come so sudden.

She didn't know what to do, so she just obeyed her screaming mind and heart. _"Get out of here!"_

The brunette felt a bit guilty leaving her friends and classmates behind, worried. But she had her reasons, everyone knew.

The girl giggled a bit, as she remembered how her day started. She had woken up late, as ever. Then, after doing her morning routine, she ran out of her room and nearly forgot to lock her door. So she had to go back and there she noticed that she didn't take any books with her. She slapped her head, went into her room, took her books, locked her door and hastily made her way to the classroom. A bit worried she arrived there, looking around again, ignoring that strange feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong, and after a few minutes, she knew what.

Mikan hadn't seen Natsume this morning. Normally she would bump into him, he would complain about her clumsiness, teasing her with her panties and would walk to class together. But not today. Something was wrong, defiantly.

The brunette shrugged her bad thoughts off and entered the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna!" she smiled brightly at her friends. But, no respond from them.

Wondering why, she looked at her friends. One after another.

Yuu looked at her with a weird expression on his face, while Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Kitsune must have found something very interesting on the floor in front of them.

Koko didn't smile his usual smile, he seemed quite serious, which was quite seldom.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" the brunette asked, but she still got no reply. She searched for her best friend, but her seat was empty. Right after, she looked at the back row, surprised to find Ruka there, sitting alone, looking not too happy.

"What's going on, where are Hotaru and Natsume?"

Yuu approached her, with sad yes and a worried face.

"Mikan-chan?" The girl frowned. She had never heard Yuu using this voice. She didn't know how to describe it, but it means nothing good.

She began to tremble. "Iincho, tell me what's going on. No Hotaru, no Natsume, and everyone looks depressed. No one wants to look in my eyes. I didn't see him today. No sight of Natsume. He didn't have any missions yesterday. So he would come to class today. Hotaru didn't wake me up as usual. She would tell me if she didn't attend school. She would never worry me. They wouldn't!! So something is defiantly wrong. Say, what happened to them. Onegai. They are the most important people in my life. Tell me!! Where are they?"

Her voice grew more hysterical with every word. Yuu had a quite hard time. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to. He knew she would be hurt, very hurt indeed. He let out a sight and prepared himself to see her after hearing the news.

"They were called to the principal, a while ago. You were sleeping, so you probably didn't hear it." The blonde boy took a deep breath. He felt so sorry with her. "They will be sent to another Alice Academy. At the moment, they are in their room to pack their stuff. Tomorrow they will be leaving."

Mikan looked at Yuu for a few minutes, a confused look on her face. Then it changed to a hurt and painful expression, as she realized what she had heard. Thousands of questions popped into her head, but she was just able to form a question with one word.

"Why?" Yuu flinched. He didn't want to tell her. But he knew he had to.

"The principle … he said it was a school for very intelligent students. But we think it's because he didn't want them to be with … a certain person."

Mikan didn't look at him.

"Who?"

"I don't think…" Yuu started, but he was interrupted by Mikan.

"Tell me, Iincho!" her voice grew louder. Yuu knew he had to tell her. But he hesitated for a second, before he replied.

"It's you" he said, looking down to the floor, not able to see her reaction.

Mikan stumbled back, not knowing what to do. Her mind screamed. In her head, all her thoughts panged against her brain, giving her headache.

_No, no, that can't be._ She felt her feet moving, but she didn't know what she was doing. _No._ Everything, but that! Without noticing, she had left the classroom and was now running towards the northern forest. _Stop it. I don't want this!_ She didn't feel the rain touching her skin, wetting her clothes. _It's because of me. Just because of me! _She nearly tripped over something, but she didn't care. It was her fault, that the whole class was unhappy.

It was her fault that her best friend wouldn't be here anymore. And Natsume too. Because of her, they would be sent away.

_Everyone got hurt because__ of me, everything was my fault. It's because of me! I made them sad! I'm nothing, they will all hate me because of this. I'm responsible for this. My fault. My fault. My fault. Everything. Everything is my fault. I don't deserve them. It's my fault_

She noticed the tears running down her face.

_What should I do without them? My best friend won't be there for me anymore. And he won't be there too. What should I do? It's my entire fault. I made them sad. I shouldn't complain, it's because of me. Everything is my fault_

She let out a scream, showing her desperate feelings. She didn't notice she was already at the forest, running straight towards the little lake, which was in the central of the woods. Then she tripped and fell on her knees. She didn't care. Supported with her hands, she kneeled on the ground, crying helplessly, hoping this was just a nightmare.

Yeah, she would wake up every moment, confused, but knowing this was just a dream.

"It's ally my fault. It's all because of me. I made everyone unhappy. I'm not important enough to make them worry. I don't deserve them." She muttered desperately.

Then she lost the bid self control that was left, too.

"Iiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Her scream was heard in the entire wood, causeing some birds to fly away, frightened. Then, she let herself falling down to the ground, not noticing the big stone right below her. As she crashed on the ground, her head hit the the stone.

Everything went black.

"Minna, I'm sorry." She thought, before she fell unconsciously.

* * *

So, that would be all for the first chapie. Hope you liked it, no flames, please.

If you have any idea, how to go on with this story, don't mind telling me, I'm not that sure either, hehehe!! scratching the back of my head

**pleeeeaasssseeee REVIEW!!**

Hope you'll read the next chapters too……..

C ya, sternenhagel


	2. I'm sorry

I'm sure many of you have already forgotten my story, and maybe some of you have given up hoping that there will be another chapter. I'm sorry to inform you that you have been right. I will not continue any of the stories i've uploaded so far.

The reason for this is quite simple: I've written these stories years ago, when I was 15 years old, or even younger. I've matured and thus neither the plot nor the style actually suits the person I've become. I refuse to write a story I can't identify myself with, since it would be fake and shallow. I apologize to every loyal reader that might still be waiting out there for a new chapter.

Though I will continue writing. I can promise that much.


End file.
